I Dare You
by Dalla1
Summary: A gift for my bud KC. Maelyn belongs to her, not me, and I've been told I wrote her rather OC, so sorry to KC again for that, but the story's still cute!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Toei and Fox Kids and other companies I forget the names of. I wrote this fic cause I wanted to give KC a present, and cause I needed practice writing Maelyn's character. By the way, Maelyn belongs to KC, not me, but she's nice enough to let me write about her and draw pics of her. Thank you KC!! This fic has strong language and violence. I rate it as PG-13 myself, but it's KC's site, so she can rate herself if she wants. I only have straight pairings in this, so no shonen-ai or yaoi warnings need apply.  
  
Author's Note: Yck, I hate doing disclaimers and author's notes! Anyway, the fic takes place some time after 02 ended. Maelyn is a mary-sue of KC's, so don't worry if you don't know her. Umm, that's all, enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
I Dare You  
  
by  
  
Dalla  
  
  
  
"I dare you," Maelyn whispered. She was talking to Yamato who was sitting on her right. To her left sat Jyou Kido, the unsuspecting victim of Maelyn's dare.  
  
"Dam it Maelyn! Can't you just forget about it already?" Yamato hissed back, trying to get his attention focused back on the movie. "You and your stupid dares! Ever since that stupid "Three Choices" game a few weeks back, you've become obsessed with humiliating everyone! Just drop it!" The "Three Choices" game Yamato referred to was something Maelyn had made up and forced the others to play about three weeks ago. It was mostly like "Truth or Dare," but with a twist. You had three activities to choose from (whatever the choice-master thought up) and all were in some way unpleasant. The last time Maelyn and the others had played, they'd been mostly, or all, drunk, so there had been a strong sexual theme to the choices. An orgy between most of the digidestined and an intimate interlude between Maelyn and Yamato had been the result.  
  
"Awww! Is poor widdle Yama-chan too scared? Is the big, bad man too embarrassed to give his friend Jyou a little kissy?" Maelyn cooed. When Yamato kept his attention fixed determinedly on the screen, Maelyn harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that her insults hadn't provoked Yamato.  
  
It wasn't until several minutes later that she got an idea. Since their little tryst, Yamato had been very protective of Maelyn, obviously unable to conceal all of his emotions about their relationship. For Maelyn, there was no longer even the slightest doubt that she loved Yamato. But she'd be damned if she let him know that! So she continued to do her utmost best to get on his nerves.  
  
Maelyn's idea wasn't the best one ever, and she was actually rather dreading it. She'd decided that to really annoy Yamato, she'd have to make him jealous, and to her left was the perfect person to help her. She leaned over the armrest and spoke directly into Jyou's ear.  
  
"Jyou, I'm sorry, but I need a guy and you happen to be the only one handy right now." Before Jyou knew what was going on, Maelyn was kissing him. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at Yamato, while trying to hold Jyou still, as he was trying to get away.  
  
Dam it he's not paying attention! Maelyn thought. I know! And with that she kicked his shin with her foot, and curved her lips against Jyou's when she heard Yamato swear in surprise and pain.  
  
"Dam it Maelyn! That HURT!!! What the hell did you do that fo----"  
  
Yes! Maelyn thought, He's seen us! Just then she felt a hand grip her arm, hard. Suddenly this doesn't seem like such a great idea! Maelyn was abruptly jerked away from Jyou and she watched in horror as Yamato let her go and then grabbed Jyou's shirt, lifting him partway out of his seat.  
  
"You BASTARD!!!!" Yamato spat out the words savagely. "Some friend you are! Get up!" Yamato had let go of Jyou's shirt and was now striding up the aisle.  
  
"Maelyn! What the HELL'S going on? Why did you kiss me? To make Yamato jealous? Well, I think you've managed to do that just fine! Dam it Maelyn! He looks fit to kill!" Jyou was whispering quickly as he gathered his notebooks to leave.  
  
"Jyou! Jyou you can't mean to go out there!? He'll kill you!"  
  
"Maelyn, I have to try to explain what happened! Yamato's my friend! He needs to know the truth!"  
  
"But Jyou!"  
  
"Just shut up Maelyn! Haven't you done enough for one night? Just let me fix this!" So saying, Jyou marched up the aisle, following the path Yamato had so recently taken.  
  
"But Jyou I . . . . I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Maelyn cried softly at Jyou's retreating back. For a moment, she sat there, thinking. Then she heard an awful sound. Something she'd hoped she wouldn't hear. She ran out of the theatre and out of the building to find the two young men.  
  
She was already too late. She'd been right. The sound she'd heard while still in the building had been a thrown punch. At the moment, Yamato was on the ground, glaring up at Jyou, who stood over him, a thin crimson line snaking down his chin from a cut lip.  
  
"Stop it!" Maelyn cried. The boys turned their attention toward her for a split-second before locking stares again.  
  
"Stay out of this," Jyou said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Get away from here Maelyn. This pervert isn't fit to lay eyes on you!" Yamato growled, launching himself once again at Jyou. Maelyn screamed as Yamato's fist connected once again with Jyou's mouth. Jyou grunted with pain as the cut opened wider, spilling vermilion blood down the front of Jyou's shirt. Somehow, Jyou got Yamato wrestled back to the ground and sat on his chest to keep him there, pinning his arms to the ground with his hands. As he bent slightly forward, the blood from his split lip dripped onto Yamato's face, but neither boy noticed.  
  
"I didn't . . . kiss . . . Maelyn." Jyou said, his breath ragged and strained. "She wanted to . . . make you . . . jealous. She . . . kissed . . . ME!"  
  
Unaware of the tears pouring down her cheeks, Maelyn came to kneel at Yamato's side. "Yama! Please listen to him! I did want to make you jealous! And I did kiss Jyou! If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me! If you need to hit someone hit ME!!! I'm the one who's responsible!!!!"  
  
For a tense second, everyone held their breath. Then suddenly, all the fight went out of Yamato's body, and he laid there, limp. Slowly, cautiously, Jyou let go of Yamto's arms and then raised himself off of his chest to stand a few paces away. Just as slowly, Yamato raised himself off the ground to stand with head down.  
  
"Jyou I . . . . I mean, I don't know what came over me. I—I mean . . . What I'm trying to say is . . . . "  
  
"I understand, Yamato. I don't blame you at all," at this; Jyou threw Maelyn a dirty look before continuing. "Yamato, please. Let's forget about it. Please?" When Yamato looked up, Jyou's hand was waiting for him to take it. Smiling shyly, Yamato did, and they shook hands, friends once more. Jyou started to smile but stopped and groaned as his lip started to bleed once more.  
  
"Oh Gods Jyou! I split it twice, didn't I? Oh hell, I'm sorry! Here! Let's get you somewhere you can fix it! Listen, my house is just up the block and . . ."  
  
"Yamato I'm fine! Really! I just need a little ice!"  
  
"There's ice at my house. So we'll go there."  
  
"Really Yamato, you don't have to trouble yourself . . ."  
  
"Jyou please! I-I want to apologize so let me do this, okay?"  
  
"Fine. But I still think you're making to big a deal out . . ."  
  
"Guys? Jyou? Yamato?" Maelyn cried in a soft voice. But they were already out of earshot. Maelyn hung her head, unable to watch the two friends' backs disappearing any longer. Choking on her tears, Maelyn turned and started walking in the opposite direction, toward home. "I dare you," Maelyn said quietly. "How could I be so stubborn? So STUPID!" She shouted, into the quiet night. "I'M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT FOR ANYONE TO GET HURT! I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to get anyone hurt!" Maelyn slumped against a wall, and unable to support herself, slid to the ground. Once there, she buried her face in her hands and wept. Alone and in pain, Maelyn could now see how stupid her behavior was, and always had been. "I've learned my lesson! I'll care! I'll care!" Maelyn wailed into the night.  
  
"Good. Now get up. You're coming home with us."  
  
Looking up through tear-glazed eyes, Maelyn beheld a sight she thought she'd never see again. "Ya—Yamato? Jyou? Wha----"  
  
"Come on Maelyn," Yamato said, grabbing her arms and drawing her to her feet. "It's time to go home." Wrapping his arm around Maelyn's shoulders, Yamato held her close as Jyou smiled slightly, careful of his lip. Maelyn returned it with a tremulous smile of her own, and the three friends started walking.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Maelyn."  
  
"And I love everybody!" Jyou cried, making them all chuckle.  
  
"You know, " Maelyn mused. "Life is good." The three friends nodded and their step was a bit lighter as the continued on their way. Towards home, towards love, and towards a future suddenly brighter. 


End file.
